Rebels of the Night
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Tayuya has a broken past that she would like to forget, so she runs away from the city with her boyfriend and have a little fun on the way. Crossover YugiohxNaruto: Tayuya x Yami Bakura


Tayuya growled under her breath as she slammed the door to her stepfather's house. She was angry with her parents and there was nothing she could do about it. She hated talking about it with her friends, the people she was supposed to trust.

Inside her story was bottled up. Her father divorced her mother when Tayuya was at the mere age of six, too young to understand, thus her mother started lying to her by saying that daddy was busy with work so he had to move away for a little while. Tayuya was now nineteen, almost an adult, he never did return to his wife.

She never knew what divorce actually was until she was thirteen. It bothered her a lot but she tried not to get her friends too involved, since in her school everyone knew everybody thus they pick on the week.

Since the divorce Tayuya only saw her father on holidays or one weekend per month since dad was always "busy." Her mother on the other hand just recently got remarried to a man that Tayuya knew, and hated him.

Tayuya's mother married Orochimaru, a former teacher of Tayuya. She had him for fifth grade science but he abused young girls, espically Tayuya during his after school sessions, where he would give "extra homework help." He witnessed her nearly murder her best friend at the time named Kin Tsuchi, who shortly afterward commited suicide. During that traumatizing event he had told everyone that if anyone in there told a soul, they would end up like Kin.

Tayuya never told anyone, except for one person, who she gave her heart to. It was said Orochimaru has cleaned up since that event but Tayuya never believed a word that came out of his mouth. She couldn't trust almost anyone. He talked down to her and took away things that she once loved. Recently her laptop was taken away because he thought social media was a bad influence on her since she may rat him out one day.

She lived in what you what call a low class neighborhood, with lots of crimes going on, and she hated it. Her father was wealthy but never wanted to see his wife or sometimes his own baby girl. Tayuya was now about to run away to a place she would soon call home, even though she didn't know where she was going.

She had walked a few blocks from her house, not looking back. All she had was twenty dollars, a cellphone, and pepper spray, that was it. She was about to cross the street until she heard a familiar; dark but soothing voice, "Going somewhere?"

Tayuya turned around, it was the love of her life, Bakura, who was a year older than her. She was the one she told everything to. The divorce, the anger, and her stepfather.

She sighed and said, "Yes."

"Where to?" Bakura said with a grin. "You know this city is dangerous late at night."

"Away from here at least." Tayuya answered. "I'm tired of putting up with Orochimaru and my mother."

"You don't know where you were going? Do you?" He asked her. She shook her head in response. "Well then lets go on this journey together."

It was late, so their favorite bar Cherry and Olive was open. They looked like legal adults so the bouncer always let them in, and in case they didn't Bakura had knew a guy who made them fake IDs.

The couple drank until they were stumbling out of the bar, laughing away at their troubles. They got a motel where they had stayed for the night.

"Do you feel any better?" Bakura asked, taking off his shirt, showing off his beautiful body.

"Not really." Tayuya said, still angry with herself and her family.

"What would make you feel better, Tayuya?" Bakura asked.

"I wanna be bad." Tayuya said in a seductive but slurred and dark tone.

Bakura's eyebrow raised. "I can satisfy you, for a while."

Tayuya moved close to him and said, "Oh you can, huh?" Her hands felt his body hungrily.

She had never gotten intimate with a man. A love was forbidden between her parents. Orochimaru thought if she had a boyfriend that she would go insane and run away with him and she did and she didn't give a damn about it. She felt his body as if a child was curiously opening a gift on Christmas.

Tayuya took off his pants and then his boxers, examining the nude figure with desire and curiosity.

His member was so large. He smirked in satisfaction. "Go ahead, touch it. You want to."

She grabbed it and stroked it with such ease as he let out a pleasurable groan. Se then took the whole thing inside her and his groan got louder.

"Tayuya." He groaned.

Tayuya smirked at her name and bobbed her head as she was sucking on him. Hot liquid escaped from him, letting his juices into her mouth. She took him out and kissed him passionately.

They broke for a moment and she whispered, "You taste good."

The couple went in for another kiss as Bakura pushed her onto a wall and said, "Now its my turn." He began grinding on her thigh as she whispered sweet nothings in pleasure.

Bakura slid his hand threw her denim pencil skirt and took off her black thong and slid it down. Then stroked her gently as she moaned a little.

He inserted a finger inside her and started thrusting. "B-Bakuuuura." She purred as her fingers roamed his body.

"Like that don't you?" Bakura teased, going deeper.

"Uh-huh." She said.

He stopped thrusting and took off her black tank top with a white skull and crossbones, a shirt that he gave her for her birthday last year and then her black bra. He squeezed her boobs as she giggled at the sensation.

Bakura then took one breast in his mouth and sucked and nipped on it. Then he did the same with the other.

Tayuya just stood in her skirt. Bakura had taken it off and thrown her on the table and spread her legs and began to lick her roughly.

"BAKURA!" She screamed with arousal.

He enjoyed the way she tasted. He absorbed her juices. He then met her lips and gave each other a passionate kiss. He then stuck himself inside her as she screamed so the whole motel could hear. She was a virgin and it hurt like hell.

Bakura ignored her screams and kept thrusting as her long red nails dug into his soft skin causing some pain, but it was tolerable.

Finally it became pleasurable and they were moaning each others names, so that nobody in the motel could sleep.

When they had reached their climaxes, Tayuya had fallen asleep as Bakura picked her up and put her on the bed.

The next morning, both of them had horrible hangovers.

"We better hit the road soon." Bakura said, rubbing his head and taking an asprin he had gotten from the drug store across the street.

"I know, let me just shower first." Tayuya said with low energy.

When she freshened up, she didn't look that amazing, she looked like a (showered) dirty hooker since her clothes were filthy with alcohol, sweat and dirt from a fist fight she had at school the day before. Bakura didn't care though. They went back to the bar where Bakura had left his car and drove to the next city.

Tayuya's body ached all over. She groaned at every move she made.

"Are you okay?" Bakura asked.

Tayuya rubbed her shoulders, "That crazy sex we had made me all sore." She then smiled at him and said, "But I still loved it."

Bakura smiled and said, "At our next stop we can do it again."

The drove off, running away from their fears and showing each other their affection for one another.


End file.
